How the Kids Feel
by Phantom Of The Fall
Summary: A chapter fic. Each one is a story about Elliot and George's relationship, each chapter centered around on of Elliot's kids. Slash meaning male x male. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This story will be done in chapters, each on centered around one of Elliot's children.**

**Author's Notes: Hello people this is my very first fic dedicated to the one and only Bucken-Berry. Keep in mind this is my first time posting so keep your insults to yourself and review s are to be kept as constructive criticism. All thanks goes to Bucken-Berry who gave me the idea with their story "Psychology 101."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series nor do I make any money from this story**

**On with the show**

**Chapter 1:**

**Maureen's Discovery**

Maureen didn't know what to expect when she found out her parents separated. She just thought that they'd be back together after a few weeks. That was until the divorce papers were signed.

Then when she found out about her new sibling that was about to arrive she had renewed hope. Her parents got back together just like that. She should have known not to get her hopes up because as soon as they were built up they were torn back down.

A few weeks after Eli was born her parents arguing was restored with a renewed vigor. Her mother and father attacked each so angrily with words they might as well have been fighting with swords and firearms.

Kathy continuously accused Elliot of cheating on her with Olivia and every time she did Elliot would yell right back that he hadn't cheated on her with Olivia. Each time this was said Maureen would just let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding because she knew her father was telling the truth. Even though there was always a nagging feeling that there was something more to it than she wanted to believe.

A few weeks later Maureen tried the direct approach. As soon as they were alone she tried talking to her father about constantly nagging him to tell her something, anything about the fights that would ease her racing thoughts.

Eventually Elliot gave in with a sigh and went through the details of his arguments with his most likely soon to ex-wife. He said that Kathy was upset with how much he worked and how he was never home. Then he explained that she accused him of constantly lying about work and then going to keep up his alleged affair with Olivia.

Maureen hesitantly asked "Well did you?"

"Did I what?" responded Elliot already knowing what was coming.

"You know exactly what! Did you sleep with Olivia!"

Maureen instantly took in how her father stiffened trying to hold back his anger.

Then he calmingly said "Maureen I promise you that I haven't and never will sleep with Liv. I can assure you that what we have is nothing more than friendship."

When he said he looked at her in her eyes with a deep look that said 'I would never lie to you' and she couldn't help but believe him.

"I believe you." she said quietly.

A smile instantly graced her father's lips.

"That's good to hear now how about we go get something to ea-"he said cut off by his phone.

Maureen gave a look of understanding and went into the kitchen to let her father talk.

All the time she was in the kitchen she could hear her father laugh and happily talk with amusement and cheerfulness in his voice to the person on the other end of the line. Something she hadn't heard in a while.

Then he walked in with that same smile and asked if they could reschedule their lunch plans.

"Why? What happened?" she asked a little surprised. Usually when her father cancelled a day's plans it happened with a frown and look of annoyance.

"Nothing," he responded "just some unfinished work at the office is all."

She questioned that, her father never left work unfinished.

"Sure dads go ahead." Maureen said with a wondering expression.

He gave a quick look of apology before heading for the door and saying a quick 'I'll be right there' into his phone.

As soon as her dad's car was far enough away Maureen grabbed her coat and drove off after her father to his office. She was going to get the truth one way or another.

As soon as she got there she found the door closed and as she opened the door to the office she couldn't believe what she saw.

Right before her eyes was the proof that her father was having an affair, but not with Olivia. Oh no in front of her was her father half undressed with his zipper down as he was kissing the precincts psychiatrist George Huang who was also in a similar state of undress.

She did what any other girl would do: scream in utter disbelief.

This obviously seemed to catch the attention of Elliot and his lover as they looked with disbelief, fear, and nervousness at the open doorway.

All Maureen could do after that was faint.

When she woke up she was underneath the covers of an incredibly comfortable bed dressed in silk in a room completely foreign to her of which she could only assuming belonged to the Asian doctor.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice said beside her.

Maureen looked to see her father with look of worry on his face.

"Well that was quite a shock you gave me back there." she responded hesitantly.

Silence quickly took over the room.

"Look dad" Maureen said "I just need to know how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since me and your mom started fighting" he began "that first night we fought I left and had a breakdown at work. I punched the lockers until my knuckles bled. That's when George found me. He helped bandage the wounds, never even speaking the entire time."

Maureen nodded in understanding, her father had come home a few times complaining about the doctors questioning.

"Then after he helped me finish cleaning up and left me with a smile something just clicked in my head. After that we were closer than ever with me trying to sort out my feelings for him. Then one night at the office when we alone, one thing led to another and a few things were said that led us to…"

Maureen couldn't help but blush at what her father was implying. It shocked her to no end, her father was the straightest man she knew.

George chose that moment to walk in.

"I see she's up" he smiled "how's she feeling?"

"I'm fine" Maureen replied "Just a little shocked is all."

George blushed "I'm sorry about all of this I understand if you-"

"George I never said I was mad I'm just shocked."

"So you're ok with this?" asked her father.

"Is this like a serious thing between you, like are you in…"

"Love" George finished "very much so."

"Then I'm fine with it" she said "now why don't I let you continue what you two were doing."

The lovers just smiled at her as she gathered her things and then she saw it.

There was her father and George in a loving embrace kissing one another ever so sweetly looking into each other's eyes with nothing but love in them.

Maureen couldn't help but think that maybe her parents were better off divorced.

**First chapter done**

**Read and review people tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kathleen's Expectance is Wrong**

To say Kathleen was shocked was an understatement. In fact to say she was shocked at all was a complete lie. She saw this coming a mile away.

Her parents had fought all the time about the same ridiculous things, it was only expected that they were going to get divorced.

When they got back together because of little Eli she knew it was only a matter of time before the fighting started again and her parents were once again divorced.

What she didn't expect was the aftermath of it all. She thought that she was just getting a new step-dad for her mom and a step-mother for her father, which she assumed was going to be Olivia. She never even thought about the possibility of anything else happening.

Then when one day when all of her siblings were home and it was only her father was home (he hadn't yet moved out) the detective thought it was time to talk about the creator of the tension in the air.

He sat them all down on the couch and, while sitting on the table in front of them, asked what they felt on the divorce. She knew this was coming as well.

Each child took a turn expressing their emotions to their father. They each let their emotions roll of their tongues as the detective just sat there taking it all on.

First up was Elizabeth who just went on about her own conflict trying to understand why they just get everything out in the open and discuss it like mature adults. Elliot just chuckled and said she sounded like Doctor Huang.

Then Kathleen herself went talking about how she just saw it coming from the very beginning. Her siblings looked at her like she was crazy, but not one ever said she wasn't right.

Then Dickie went on an angry rant about how things weren't supposed to be this way, how his parents were supposed to be that happy couple that never fought and lived happily ever after. Elliot never once yelled at him and shattered his delusions; he just sat there and took it head on.

Lastly there was Maureen who just put her hand on her father's , smiled, and said that he didn't have to worry about her because she already knew everything. This caused Elliot to blush and the rest of them to wonder 'What did she mean by that?'

Although it was Dickie that voice their thoughts "What the hell is she talking about dad?"

Elliot took a long shaking breath and said "Kids I've done something very bad."

"You cheated on mom with Olivia didn't you!" Yelled Dickie.

Elliot gulped and shakily said "Dickie I –"

"I knew it! All those times you had to go to the office on an 'emergency' were just a lie weren't they?"

This set Elliot off as he said (yelled) "I have never slept with Olivia, ever."

"But you slept with someone didn't you?"

"…"

Shaking with anger Dickie mumbled "Then who's the home wrecking whore?"

That's what set off their father off when he tackled his son and grabbed him by the throat with anger and murderous intent in his eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, George rushed in and pulled the two apart.

"Enough!" he yelled "Both of you stop right now!"

This only enraged Dickie even more as he put two and two together.

"Huangs the whore!" he yelled louder "So what you're a faggot now!"

"You ever call him or me those words ever again and I'll-"

"I said enough! Both of you stop!"

The two immediately silenced themselves and took a step back.

"Whatever" grumbled Dickie "to hell with this I'm out of here…" With that he slammed the door behind him.

"Don't worry dad" said Maureen "he'll be ok he just needs to calm down and he'll be back here apologizing."

Elliot sighed "I hope so."

Kathleen and Elizabeth were just left there sitting on the couch like they weren't there.

It was George who noticed this "Um… Elliot…"

He pointed to the couch, making his lover blush.

"Sorry. So um… how do you guys feel about this?" he asked nervously.

"I'm happy as long as your happy dad." Elizabeth responded a bit shyly.

"Kathleen?" George asked "How do you feel about this?"

This caused her to think. There were so many things to consider.

First there was the fact of her parents being divorced, that made her stomach churn. On the other hand this meant no more constant yelling and arguments being heard the house. Also her father would be seeing someone she already knew and was comfortable with. There was also the fact George could be a good influence on her father, helping him get a grip on his anger.

That didn't sound half bad. In fact it sounded absolutely perfect.

So Kathleen just lifted her head, looked her father and George in the eyes, and said "As long as you're happy dad."

The entire room seemed to brighten as Elliot dismissed them.

Then when Kathleen turned around she saw what told her everything thing as going to be just fine.

There was her father and George in a tight embrace their eyes closed just swaying back and forth to some invisible music.

She just smiled feeling that it was sort alright that her father cheated on her mother.

It probably changed things for the better.

**Wow I just realized that I made Kathleen totally OOC. **

**Please review and tell me what I can improve on (nicely). It would be greatly appreciated.**

**The next chapter will be from the POV of Dickie and mentions of G/E smut, do readers be warned.**

**Until next time.**

**From,**

**The Phantom of the Fall.**


End file.
